The Frozen LifeSpan
by Jaysnow-Silverblaze
Summary: Who didn't expect the public to turn on Harry after the final battle? After being stood up for by the least likely of people he snaps and leaves the wizarding world for good. Death Notes and Shinigami happen and the rest is history. T for language
1. Death's Master

/AN: Hello, this is JS. I don't usually write Death Note stories but I enjoy Death Note in general so I hope I got all of the facts straight. My court scene is going to be bad- i know a bit but I didn't put the time into researching what i didn't already know so forgive me for that. I doubt many of you are reading this so I'll put most of the important stuff at the bottom just in case but here you go!

Listening to: In Between- Linkin Park

* * *

><p><span>The Frozen LifeSpan<span>

By Jaysnow-Silverblaze

~/*\~

**Chapter 1~ Death's Master**

* * *

><p>"We hereby prosecute Harry James Potter-Black under the suspicions of aiding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, behind the Ministry's back, and aspiring to become the new Dark Lord."<p>

Harry was numb. He didn't know who was speaking but he had a sinking feeling somewhere in his subconscious that he didn't want to know. He could feel his upper arm burning under his shirt- just this morning he had been punished for dropping the bacon by being burned with the frying pan. He had a crude bandage of course but he could feel the fabric loosening from all the dragging around that had happened. Not to mention of course, the fact that he had suffered the worst beating ever after his 'loving relatives' found the letter from the ministry requiring him to attend a hearing about his Dark Arts use. He hadn't been able to stand for over four hours and he could still feel the knife wounds chaffing against his rough shirt as he sat silently in the middle of the court room.

Ah, you caught that huh? Yeah, He had delved into dark arts but he hadn't actually used more than the lightest of them and just researching the worst curses. 'Know thine enemy' He'd heard that phrase somewhere but he wasn't sure where. Loud voices startled him and he raised his head- he'd been staring into his lap- to see Remus yelling at the jud-_Holy fucking Merlin don't tell me it's really-!_ Percy Weasley was standing on the podium, glaring at Remus and speaking in a low angry voice back to him. It was nice actually, the feeling he got when he knew that Remus was sticking up for him. He'd just get in trouble though, and he already had enough trouble looking after Teddy alone as it was. Harry frowned.

"Witness for the Accuser, Hermione Granger." A sort of strangled sigh fell from Harry's lips. It wasn't like he was surprised she had abandoned him. Her blatant adoration of Authority figures, her dislike of his 'adventures', her horror at the way Dark Wizard's 'worked'- He didn't know why it still bothered him.

With half an ear he listened as she spoke- albeit he did detect hesitance in her voice- of his Parseltongue, his strange absences at night, how calm he had acted when both Hermione and Ron had been nearly turned insane by the Horcrux-_Hello miss-know-it-all, I was a Horcrux as well_- and other things.

"…Witness for the defense… Ronald Weasley." There was definite unease in Percy's voice when he spoke Ron's name but Harry almost choked. Ron had stayed by him! He had certainly misjudged his friend. He shot him a bleary-eyed look but the red-head was glaring at the judge. He broke into a long, obviously well rehearsed, speech about Harry's selflessness, acceptance, hate for Voldemort (yes he used his name and it was amazing how many people still flinched), and how he had acted during the final battle, sacrificing himself for the school.

There were more witnesses were brought in but Harry's attention drifted away- there seemed to be more people against him then for him anyways. Until one name was called.

"Witness for the defense, Draconus Malfoy." _Draco_. Draco had- was that even possible? The blonde caught his eye with a firm determinedness in his gaze and launched into his speech. He spoke of the – now well know- story of his father and his part in the story and of how Harry had hated him from the beginning but because he was _human_ he saved him, no matter which side he was on. By the end of it Harry had a small distant smile on his lips that he directed at Draco who hesitated then nodded stiffly.

Then he was back to his thoughts. Oh he knew he didn't deserve this treatment but after the night before at the Dursley's he was loath to do _anything_ let along justify himself to the stupid Ostriches.

"-decide the method of execution-" Wait, wait… he must have missed something. They'd decided to execute him already? Well, what did he expect- I mean they did send an innocent man to Azkaban for thirteen years- wait no, they sent him for far longer he just escaped.

He heard mentions of _the kiss_ 'firing squad' and- oh shit… the veil. Fate was a bitch- _how ironic really; I die the way I caused the only man who really loved me to die._ Yep, Fate was a bitch. Oh-? Yep there they go 'the veil it is'.

Something snapped. He was free. He wasn't chained to that fucking chair and they were all holding him at wand-point in front of that fucking veil.

He started to laugh.

He was nearly crying he was laughing so hard. "Y-you fucking hypocrites!" When he finally managed to stop laughing he glared. "I was your fucking _savior_. I killed some fucking mass _murderer_ because you couldn't. I was fucking _one _for Merlin's sake and suddenly I was hailed as a hero." His face contorted into a look of contempt. "I was condemned then loved over and over." He let out anther humorless laugh and continued, "Oh? And everyone though I lived the cushy king life at home, yeah? Well FUCK YOU!" He ripped off his shirt angrily, exposing his bruised stomach and sides as well as the nasty burn that had come uncovered when his shirt came off. "Oh yes. Your _savior_ was abused- and by _muggles_. You'd think I'd be more fucked up then I already am but _oh no_ this little boy was our savior- wait no he's evil he can speak to snakes- oh wait he killed it we love him again. Fucking wizards- I'm glad I'm leaving and I can't wait until you're regretting this when the next Dark Lord comes. Oh no wait- you'll let some _one year old_ take care of it for you!" With a final murderous growl of 'Fucking Hypocrites' he glanced at Remus, Ron and Draco in turn.

"I doubt any of you will be looked upon happily so sorry about that. You could always come with me though." He said dryly then fell backward into the veil with only a sneer at Hermione who was crying and red faced with horror and shame in her eyes- but the sneer was there for a reason, she was angry at _him_.

He caught one last look of Remus and Draco pushing through the crowd with a horrified Ron close behind them and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>He didn't know where he was when he woke- though he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to wake, being dead an all that.<p>

_You're not dead_.

Oh, well that was reassuring. A voice coming from somewhere saying he wasn't dead. That wasn't creepy at all.

_You find me… 'creepy'? I'm flattered._ Did it sound… amused?

Great, so now it was amused at him. 'Uh… okay so… then where am I?"

_Mmm… you humans don't really have a word for it but the closes you have is 'the void', 'purgatory', 'limbo' and some such. Really it's just an 'in-between' you can decide to carry on or stay here until you come to grips with your death._

'You just said I wasn't dead.' He pointed out.

_By all rights you should be_. The voice shot back. _You- and your friends if they decide to join you since __**you**__ offered- will be given the choice to pass to another world._

'Really? And what would this… 'other world' be like?'

_A parallel universe really. Your magic will carry with you but… it will be different- In the world you may decide to enter there are humans on Earth who are ruled by Gods of Death, or 'Shinigami' as many call them. You yourself would be free of their influence since those blasted Hallows follow you and as such you are still my master_.

'Oh really? So you're death then? I was wondering about that' When there was no answer he continued. 'What do you mean our magic will be different?'

_You may use it like you would, but there are no words involved in the natural magic of this world- everything is intent based._

'What about Remus? He's a-'

_Werewolf, yes I know. He would… I believe he would still retain his abilities but would no longer transform. It would be like someone whose animagus form was a wolf._

Harry nodded- or he thought he did, he wasn't sure he even had a body to nod with.

_Ah! Your three friends are coming. I might as well let you free and talk to them- remember, even though my shinigami cannot harm __**you**__ your friends are no exception._

Harry grumbled briefly but before he could form a solid complaint he was again sucked into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry, are you okay?"<p>

"Five more minutes Rem- I don't have classes on Sunday." They his eyes flew open as he heard a snigger and everything came back to him.

"Rem! Ron! Draco!"

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten about me." Draco replied dryly. "Why I even followed some foolish Gryffindor is beyond me but-"

"Oh shut it ferret, you were just as worried as we were." Draco pinked but said nothing when Remus shot them a glare.

"Ugh. Where are we?"

"That, is a _very_ good question." Remus replied with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his graying hair and continued with a sigh, "Mr. Malfoy and I were just discussing that when we noticed you were passed out over here."

Glancing around, it was clear that this _wasn't_ Earth, because that _was_ where Death told him he was going. It was barren with an almost… moldy feel to it, like rotting cheese or something. There were burned out shells of what appeared to be buildings, but they were far too large for humans. There was a withered tree not far away but other than that it looked like an old junkyard.

_I'm glad you approve._ The four of them looked to the right sharply and saw a figure at least twice as tall as Remus and as wide as if he were laying down. He wore a tattered cloak and all that was revealed was a skeleton head with a gaudy crown on it.* _I did say I would take you to this world's Earth but this is another 'in between'. I have decided I would rather give your friends immunity to their death notes then spend extra energy to take you to this Earth. I will take you when I have energy enough._

Harry traded glances with Ron then said, "If that's the case then we'll be seeing these… Shinigami?"

_That is correct._ There was silence for a moment; _follow me. I will speak to you privately._

The four humans followed the shinigami king through the withered waste-land. They had just passed the remains of a colossal ruined dome when they saw the first shinigami. It was vaguely feminine with a humanoid body that looked to be encased in an exoskeleton of some kind. She had hoop earrings and dark purple lips. Her hair fell to her chin and was a vague white-lavender color. They all stared and she turned. She looked back at them silently for a moment before bowing her head to the shinigami king.

"**My king,"** Her voice was gravely but unmistakably female.

"**Rem,"** The shinigami king nodded back then motioned negligently at the four wizards, **"These are the humans that have caused such chaos. The small one with the black hair is the possessor." **Rem nodded politely to Harry then turned back to the shinigami king.

"**Gealus is dead."**

The king seemed mildly disturbed at this news, **"Was he not writing?"**

Rem shook her head, **"No it was a human girl."** The words seemed to disturb him even more.

"**And what of his Death Note?"**

"**It fell to the girl."** He looked downright disdainful at this point then waved off Rem.

"**Very well, the humans and I have much to discuss."** Rem nodded politely and turned, floating off. _I am not aware if the otherworld speak is understandable to humans. That was Rem._

"I could understand it. What is a 'Death Note' and how could a girl kill Gealus?" Remus said; summing up the conversation for the younger boys who looked suitably lost.

The shinigami king watched them for a moment then motioned for them to follow as he continued. _You have much to learn about shinigami from this world possessor. I will try to fill you in as much as I can, for when I send you it will be important to know all there is about us. I only ask one thing in return- silence. If asked by any mortal you must say you know nothing._

Harry shared a glance with Remus then glanced to either side; seeing Ron spacing out and Draco listening intently. Then he nodded, "Alright, that's fair enough."

The shinigami king looked at them for a moment then turned back to a huge throne room- destroyed of course- and continued floating.

Once he had settled himself on his throne and the wizards had gathered below him he started. _To understand shinigami you must understand our origins. All shinigami were once a single being known as 'Death' 'Ender' and so forth. This 'Death' was first created in your world- I believe you have heard of 'The Tale of Two Brothers'? That book is very close to the actual truth, Beetle was once the wielder of the Deathly Hallows. The first man who owned all three at a time ordered Death to 'die' thinking that would make him immortal. Death however merely split into many, all unkillable by mortals._

"But didn't Gealus die? How is that possible?" Remus interrupted. The shinigami king inclined his head.

_There are only two ways to kill a shinigami. The first is for the shinigami to let his remaining years run out from his life span, and I will explain that when I speak of the Death Note. The second is for a shinigami to kill a mortal to save another mortal- for example, Gealus used to stand by the Seeing Pool and watch the mortal Misa Amine, her death date was set for today. When she was attacked by another mortal Gealus killed the attacker, thus lengthening the mortal girl's life. This is strictly against the rules and reduced Gealus to ash._

"So because he loved a human and saved her life he died?" Harry asked.

He inclined his head, _we are a different species entirely from the humans. It is against our rules to interfere with their lives beyond what is necessary._

"What did you mean 'remaining years'?" Draco asked after a moment.

_When a shinigami kills a mortal the mortal's remaining life-span is added to the shinigami's. If I were to kill a human child who was ten years old and was destined to live to eighty-four I would gain the extra seventy-four years of life from the child I had killed._ No one asked anything more so he continued his previous thought train. _When Death split himself into hundreds of entities- each with a fragment of his power- these entities, known now as 'shinigami', scattered into different realms. In some places they assume human form and destroy angry spirits, others they become monsters because that is what folklore makes them out to be._ He motioned a hand to his surroundings. _The shinigami world here used to be prosperous, there were legends and stories that gave us purpose in this world, but as time went on they forgot about gods and many shinigami that are still left can only gamble and tell stories about the better times instead of participating in the human world_.

"So the world rotted," Ron said sadly, still looking around at the landscape.

_Exactly._ The shinigami king looked closely at the four of them and seemed to decide something, _One of my shinigami, Ryuk, 'accedentaly' dropped his Death Note into the human world and the mortal possessor of the book is currently wrecking havoc. It is against our rules to interfere so I am not asking you to stop him but seeing as you are human you may choose whichever side you wish. I believe it would be… interesting if you would like to enter this world._

Harry shared glances with everyone. "Is there any way to show this Ryuk that we are not merely humans?"

He laughed at that. _You three are already 'dead' so your life-span stopped that day. No one could possibly be dead and still move like the four of you so he will know you at least have my blessing. You may reveal to him your status as Master of Death if you choose._

There was motion from behind them and they turned to see Rem floating there. **"Yes Rem?"**

"**I wish to bind myself to Misa Amine through Gealus' Death Note."** The Shinigami king looked angry for a moment before looking between the four wizards and her.

"**Fine. My only condition is you must first educate the four humans in the ways of the Death Note so they know what they need to before they enter the human realm. Do you agree with the conditions?"** Rem nodded slowly and both turned to the wizards.

_Rem will teach you all you need to know about the Death Note. When she has finished you may return and I will explain your new powers._ He glanced at Rem then nodded._ I look forwards to what you do in the human realm here._

Harry looked at him for a moment in response then smiled and turned to his friends and mentor, "He spoke to you about your fluffy little problem?" Remus nodded and Harry turned back, "I think we know enough. Once we learn about this 'Death Note' we should be fine." The shinigami king looked at them impassively before nodding.

"As you wish Master."

* * *

><p>Listening to: My Mind's Eye- Serenia<p>

*I based him off of Barragan from Bleach, it seemed appropriate

So... like? hate? please tell me! I love reviews.

I don't plan on this having many- if any- pairings but if there's one you'd like to see please tell me and I'll see what I can do- OC's are okay as well but unless specifically asked I'll be putting in as few as possible.

R&R!

JS


	2. Imperious

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update. I just didn't know what to write for this chapter at all. Well I figured it out after all. So, I was thinking of sides. Should Harry (and therefore the others) join L? Kira? Work Independently? Should they split up? I have ideas but feedback helps a lot! I woudl have forgotten about Teddy otherwise T.T I'm horrible aren't I? Anyways, here's the story!

Listening to: Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri

* * *

><p><span>The Frozen LifeSpan<span>

By Jaysnow-Silverblaze

~/*\~

**Chapter 2~ Imperious**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sirius? If… If I die in this wa-" Harry started, fiddling with his shirt as he and his godfather stood alone near the Black family tree.<em>

"_Don't." Sirius cut him off. He brought Harry's chin up and looked him in the eyes, "I won't let you die here Harry it won't happen." Harry's eyes hardened._

_He slapped Sirius' hand away, "You don't get it! I have Lord __**Voldemort**__ after me- what chance do I have of winning? I-" He felt tears threatening to fall and turned away, "I doubt I'll live- no matter what 'power he has not' that I have."_

_Sirius sighed, "Look pup, this is a war, and that is a reality I guess I just don't want to lose you." Harry looked up slightly._

"_So," he paused to discreetly- as discreetly as he could- wipe away the few tears that had fallen. "What do I do?"_

_Sirius ran his hand through his hair with a sigh and watched his family tree while he thought, "Well… you could always write a will… Your parents had a significant amount of money and there is more than one person who would vie for it if you were to…" He trailed off._

"_To die…" Harry finished, almost to himself. Sirius flinched but Harry didn't seem to notice. He looked up at Sirius, "Thank you Sirius. I just… I needed to talk to someone and-" Sirius pulled him into a tight hug._

"_Please promise me you won't die." His voice was pained and almost on the verge of tears. Harry didn't answer but held onto his godfather's robes and closed his eyes tightly._

_~/*\~_

"_Shh cub shh… it will be alright." Harry clung to the larger form of Remus and sobbed._

"_I-it's my-my fault he's-s dead, it's m-my fault!" His hands clenched to the older man's clothing, "Wh-why don't you h-hate me t-too? I k-killed hi-him!" Remus stroked his hair silently for a while and slowly Harry's sobs ebbed. _

"_Sirius loved you Harry. He… told me about your fears of dying in the war. He would have died in your place any day. Dying while fighting next to you is exactly how he would have wanted to go. He-" Remus choked up for a moment before taking a deep breath, "He always had a streak for heroics. He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about his death Harry."_

_Harry was silent but Remus seemed to notice that his words weren't convincing him._

"_I don't know how much you know about his childhood Harry… but from seeing his house and his mother's portrait I think you can guess. The four of us met on the train in first year. James brought up the subject of houses and asked us all where we wanted to go. I said Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," here he paused with a slight smile, "James looked appalled that I would consider the 'nerdy' house and said Gryffindor. W-Peter said either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Sirius said Gryffindor." He paused for a while then continued, "Your mother and Severus came in soon after that and James posed the question to them. Severus immediately said Slytherin and James wasn't pleased. Sirius ended that by saying his entire family was from Slytherin. This probably doesn't seem to make sense to you right?"_

_Harry didn't answer but Remus just continued, "Sirius' younger brother Regulus always looked up to Sirius but the entire family was horrified when he was sorted into Gryffindor." Remus stroked his hair again, "He never had a family. He would go to James' house whenever he had to leave school and finally ran away when he was sixteen." He finally pulled Harry's head up. "You were the closest thing he ever had to a family Harry. He would have done anything for you because you gave that to him. You let him be like a father to you. He would have been happy to die for you."_

_Harry took a deep breath then looked up at Remus awkwardly, "D-do you promise not to die for me?"_

_A sad laugh escaped Remus and he hugged Harry tightly, "I promise I'll live for you, how about that?"_

_~/*\~_

_Harry froze as the implications of Remus' presence meant. "Where's Tonks?"_

_Remus seemed hesitant to answer and Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, feeling the sudden tension. "With her mother, in a safe house." His eyes were drawn to various charts the four of them had left scattered across the table while they planned for the infiltration of the ministry. He took a step towards them, "What are you doing?" _

_Harry stepped in front of him and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You know we can't tell you Remus."_

"_Harry, listen; I know you can't tell me everything but I can help you, you know I can. Even if you tell me nothing I will still help you." He sounded haggard and tired and Harry narrowed his eyes. "Your parents would hav-"_

"_Don't bring them into this." Harry snapped. Hermione openly stared but Ron just grabbed her and left the room. "You have no right to bring them into this situation, them or Sirius. I know what you're doing. It's as clear as day- You're running away; leaving your unborn child and wife while you go gallivanting off with your best friend's son. They would want you to stay with her!" _

_Remus glared, his voice strictly controlled, "You know what I am Harry. What you don't know is what other people think about people like me. We don't have the right to father a child- if they find out that Tonks had a child with a- a __**werewolf**__ she would be outcast and hated. And the child!" His control cracked and he looked slightly mad, "What if the child is like me? What if I have condemned a child to the same fate? I would be worse that Grayback!" _

"_So you're going to prove them right?" Harry asked loudly and Remus looked at him, almost uncomprehendingly, as though he didn't understand what Harry was saying._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_You're going to leave her, with a child that is possibly a werewolf and go on a mission that will potentially get you killed; you may have condemned the child but that doesn't mean you can't change the reputation they get- make him proud to have you as his father." Harry said boldly, glaring at Remus as though he was trying to pressure him into believing him._

"_You don't understand." Remus finally choked out, throwing himself into a chair by the fire and burying his face in his hands. "You don't understand Harry. Andromeda hates me, my __**mother-in-law**__ hates me for marrying her daughter because I might infect her. The ministry will kill my child when it's born if they ever find out I'm its' father. Tonks had to quit her job." He choked out a sob and Harry felt his anger melt away. Slowly he approached his current father-figure._

"_Go back to Tonks Remus. She loves you, she doesn't care what you could do to her because she knows you won't. I'll see you again, you know I will. Please just… don't give up on your kid because of a possibility." He turned away and swallowed thickly, "And don't do something dangerous because no kid should grow up without a parent, __**especially**__if they're like you."_

_Remus stood and pulled Harry into a tight hug, "How are you possibly a child when you can say things like that?"_

_Harry gripped his sleeve tightly and whispered, "I haven't been a child for a long time."_

_~/*\~_

"_It's a boy!" Remus staggered through the door of Shell Cottage, his face flushed with ecstasy. Harry's eyes lit up as everyone began congratulating him. Remus caught his eye and they both grinned._

"_What are you going to call him?" He had edged closer to Remus as Bill left to get firewhiskey._

"_Ted- after Nyphadora's father but we're thinking about Teddy or Theodore."_

"_I like Teddy." Harry said offhandedly after Bill returned. Remus grinned at him and downed his cup._

"_I'm sorry it's such short notice. I have to get back, Andromeda is probably going to kill me if I don't hurry." He hugged Harry tightly and waved goodbye to the others then left._

_~/*\~_

"_Tonks?"_

"_Yes Harry?" She had her hair long and purple and Teddy was facinated with the color, changing his to match._

"_Do you think I'll survive?" Tonks' hair turned a pale brown and she looked at him for a second. Her eyes softened as they met his and she put Teddy down in his crib. _

"_Harry, come here." He stepped forward and she pulled him into a hug. "I can't promise you anything Harry. I can't so I won't; you've been lied to far more than you should have." Her whisper was trembling but she hadn't released him so he couldn't see her face. "I know you'd do anything so we could live but… but please promise you'll do everything to prevent it." _

_She released him and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "It wouldn't do for Teddy to lose his godfather so early on." She gave him a watery smile and chuckled weakly._

_~/*\~_

Harry was crying when he woke. Hot tears spilled down his face as he sobbed into his arms. He didn't know where he was or if he was alone or not but his emotions poured out anyways, Moody would have been disgusted at his lack of vigilance.

He pulled his knees to his chest and pushed his face into his knees, trying to muffle the sound of his tears on instinct as he had done since he was little at the Dursleys. He hated sleeping, especially since he had seen Cedric because the worst nightmares weren't from his imagination. The worst nightmares he could possibly have were memories. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head shot up, his hand groping for his wand.

Remus' face was stark in the darkness, his light brown hair looking blond and his amber eyes fixed on Harry's tear streaked face. He pulled Harry into a tight hug, rocking him slightly, "It's alright cub, it's alright." He stroked his hair and Harry clenched his hands into his mentor's shirt.

"I miss her." Remus didn't need to ask who he was talking about- the only woman who had cared for him as a mother other than Molly Weasley.

"I miss her too cub, I miss both of them." The last was said softly, regretfully. Harry looked up slightly.

"You left Teddy." Remus winced and his arms around Harry loosened. He sighed and sat next to Harry on the bed, pulling him close.

"I didn't leave him cub…" he closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. Harry could see tears pooling in his eyes when he opened them to look at Harry, "He was like me… he… he was so playful, so happy…" He trailed off as tears began to streak down his cheeks, "He was a lot like his mother in that way…" He brought his hands to his face and sobbed, "He wasn't even _two_!"

Harry didn't need him to explain any more, he knew exactly what had happened and he wished he had cursed them with more than words before he had left. What kind of godfather was he to leave poor Teddy at their mercy? He laid his head on Remus' shoulder and snuggled into his side, both giving and getting comfort.

Both fell asleep with tears drying on their cheeks.

* * *

><p>It had only been three days since they had left the Shinigami realm and they were finding it a bit hard to fit in. Not only did they have no proof of existence but they were also unfamiliar with the culture, seeing as the Shinigami King had them left in Japan as that was where the conflict had begun. Draco had a little bit of prior Japanese tutoring but he had given up after blowing up a vase he was supposed to be levitating with a Japanese spell because he had 'had the wrong accent'.<p>

When Harry had woken the morning after his nightmares it was obvious that both Draco and Ron had heard but other than both looking vaguely sheepish nothing was said about the matter. It was actually that morning that the first hint of their involvement began.

The four were staying at a hotel. They hadn't had any money but Draco just conjured some. Remus gave him the whole 'that's illegal' speech but Draco pointed out that there technically wasn't even magic in the world they had entered so it wasn't like they could actually get arrested. Remus seemed ready to carry but Harry swiped the cash and paid for the room before he could get them in trouble.

"How long does a conjured object stay?" Harry asked later that night as he lounged on one of the beds. Draco snickered.

"Depends, since I conjured it I would say about four hours but it can range from five minutes to twelve hours." Harry grinned wryly.

"I wish I could see the looks on their faces when they're short. They can't blame us because we haven't been down there since we came and the surveillance cameras saw us give them the money."

"What's a surveillance camera?" Ron asked as he came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

Remus looked up from his position staring out the window, "It's a muggle security device that they can see from." Ron shook his head in bemusement and tossed the towel back into the bathroom. "Pick that up Ronald." Ron scowled but did as he was told.

Harry grinned at his friend as he ruffled his red hair disdainfully, "Need help drying it?" Ron flushed and Harry laughed before beckoning him over waving his hand over his brother-in-everything-but-blood's head. Ron shook his head briefly.

"Thanks mate- I have no idea how Bill can stand it long."

Draco had gotten up and was idly casting spells at his hair to make it lay flat. Harry smirked and Draco caught his eye. He scowled and childishly stuck his tongue out at Harry who outright grinned, "Vain much _Draconus_?"

Draco scrunched up his nose, "Don't call me that." He turned back to the full length mirror in the closet, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with taking care of yourself- you obviously never realized that."

"Oh shove off, if you had 'The Potter Hair' you'd give up soon too." Harry replied good naturedly. Remus smiled then made a sound of surprise and the three boys turned.

Remus caught Harry's glance as he turned to them from the window, "A man in the news paper, a criminal, I just saw him walking into the lobby."

The three younger boys shared a glance them raced to the door, Draco cursing about his hair still being wet, with Remus close behind.

"That's him." Remus whispered as a middle aged man walked toward the stairs they were climbing down. He hadn't needed to whisper. The man seemed completely out of it. He bumped into Draco as he passed and instead of cursing at him Draco froze.

After they couldn't see the man any more Harry turned to Draco, his concern obvious. Usually Draco would make some snarky remark about it but this time he just turned to Remus, "The Imperious curse. I've seen it a million times with my father and the Dark Lord. He's being controlled."

* * *

><p>Listening to: Make it Stop (September's children)- Rise Against<p>

So? Please Review! It makes me happy and fuzzy inside! I'm so happy with the reviews I got last chapter! THank you: **WolfishMoon,** _Vaughn Tyler,_ **yue14121990, **_ashrk95,_ **shadowhunterz, **_xXxOtAkU-444xXx, _**Y****izuki**, _exaigon, _**Element Phoenix Akira, **_Fluffy_

**Yizuki:** I have to agree with everything you said and I also want you to know that you are the first person who criticized my work without me feeling like I needed to mope! That is great and you gave me amazing ideas. I also completely agree about the 'smack dab in the middle' thing but that's just how I write, though I tried giving more background in this chapter.

**shadowhunterz:** Thank you for your opinion and I'll make sure to consider it but I'm hesitant to commit that i will right now because i have so many ideas for this story. And I sincerly hope you will continue to read this story even if Harry doesn't get with L. :)

**yue14121990:** Thank you for bringing him up! I'm sorry if this isn't what you had in mind but this is actually what I was planning from the begining, I hope you liked the chapter!

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p>

J~S


	3. Different Magic

A/N: Hello All! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I had almost finished it and my computer deleted it! Needless to say I got mopey and didn't want to write it for a long time. But I wrote all this today! So if you see anything wrong with it that's it XP I love all my readers and reviewers! My lengthy author's note will be bellow, thank you all again!

Listening to: Witchcraft- Pendulum

* * *

><p><span>The Frozen LifeSpan<span>

By Jaysnow-Silverblaze

~/*\~

**Chapter 3~ Different Magic**

* * *

><p>"It has to be the Imperius, I just has to." Draco repeated for the upteenth time as he paced a hole in the carpeted floor of their hotel room. Behind him Harry was sprawled out on the bed staring at the ceiling and near the window Ron and Remus were playing an idle game of chess. Remus looked up at Draco's words and sighed.<p>

"Draco, calm down for a minute. Explain your reasoning, the Shinigami king told us there wasn't any magic in this world, so the imperius can't possibly have been performed. Bishop to f5." The last remark was said to Ron as Remus pushed forwards the piece.

Draco flopped down on the bed- somehow managing to retain his inborn grace as he did so- and groaned. "If it _isn't_ the imperius then what _is_ it? That man had all of the symptoms; the glassy eyes, the monotone voice when he apologized, the lack of unnecessary movement in his motions- unless that man was under some serious drugs I can't think of anything else."

"Well, Remus did say he was in the newspaper as a criminal so maybe he _was_ on drugs." Ron pointed out. "Queen to b2- damn I miss wizard's chess." Scowling he pushed his queen forward. Harry glanced at the sighing Draco.

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't- just because there isn't any magic like what we have doesn't mean there isn't any _abilities_ like ours here." Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Harry sat up, combing his hair forward nervously, "Well back home- or in the other world- there are muggles who have other abilities, like telekinesis, clairvoyance, stuff like that. They said the people were psychic- I think there was some anachronism that was really well known but I forgot. Maybe this world has its own version of that."

Draco was frowning again, but this time it didn't seem like an angry frown but a thoughtful frown and Harry turned away to let him think. In the silence that followed Harry's eyes landed on the remote to the television that was provided. Curiously he slipped off the bed and grabbed it, sitting back down and turning on the TV- startling Ron and Draco, who were unfamiliar with the technology. He waved a quick translation charm at the screen, flinching at the warning sparks he received, reminding him that magic and technology didn't mix.

"-rash of heart attacks across Japan. It is unclear what the cause is but there-" –click-

"-speaking of an apparition, or perhaps a god that is calling himself 'Kira' derived from the English wo-" –click-

"-advised to stay indoors, not back onto the health report, Miazaki?-" –click-

"-ur God! The police can do _nothing_- Kira isn't some vigilante, he is a God who is ridding this world of the unwo-" –click-

Harry sighed and tossed the remote onto the bed, "Is _everything_ here about this 'Kira' character?"

Remus shot him a glance, pushing another piece forward, "Pawn to g5. We were made aware that this was going on before Rem dropped us off." Harry suddenly turned over so he was lying on his stomach looking at Remus behind Draco's back.

"That reminds me, why could you understand that weird language they were speaking? The Shinigami king seemed surprised that you could understand him and I couldn't."

Remus shrugged, tipping over his king and stretching. He stood and moved to the window, "I was looking through some old documents, trying to find a way to destroy the werewolf virus and I came upon this old diary. I don't know whose it was or even what it said at the time, it was written in a strange dialect that looked a bit like a mixture of Arabic and Cyrillic. At the time I thought it was useless but took it anyways incase I came across someone who could translate it." He turned around and leaned against the window.

"The person I found was an old werewolf who had let his beast loose and didn't care when or where he transformed. He wasn't the most pleasant-" Remus scrunched up his nose, "But he was the best response. I showed him the document and he laughed and said it wasn't what I was looking for. Apparently it was written in a lost dialect 'spoken by the gods'. I, of course, didn't believe him, but stayed and had him teach me anyways."He shrugged. "Turned out he wasn't too far off."

Ron swept the pieces off the board and started setting them up again. "But why did they think Harry could understand?"

"Because he's the 'Master of Death'." Draco replied absently. He then blinked out of his trance and looked at Harry, "Anyways, why has your magic been easier then ours?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't think it is, you've been doing magic all along. I think it might be limited to the spells me know right now though because Ron had to use a towel to dry his hair rather than use a spell because he didn't know the spell."

"You think it will get easier?" Ron asked, "Wanna play?" Harry shook his head but Draco shrugged and took up Remus' vacated spot.

"Maybe."

Draco played his first move then looked out the window. "I want a firewiskey."

Remus let out a soft snicker. "If I remember correctly the drinking age is twenty here. And it doesn't matter that you've hit your majority, you aren't in the wizarding community anymore are you?" Draco grumbled under his breath and turned back to the game.

"Then _you_ go get me some."

0o0o0o0

In a hotel no more than six blocks away from where the four wizards spoke two men had bought an entire floor and were occupying three of the rooms. The first was sitting in a darkened room- the curtains pulled closed- staring at a computer screen with his thumb resting his mouth.

His hand darted down and pressed a button, "Watari, I am in need of more tea." The 'and sugar' went unsaid but the man knew his caretaker would know. His pale hand reached out and picked up a dark brown cookie.

As he ate the sweet his eyes were darting across the screen. "It shouldn't be long now." He mumbled to himself as he eyed the police reports and FBI reports. His fingers rattled across the keyboard and a new screen popped up.

These… _experiments_ that Kira had been performing as of late were troubling. It was more than eighty-seven percent likely that it indicated future activities that involved instructions for the victims. The question still remained however, _how_ Kira was getting into the secure prison to kill these men. Or no… his experiment with Lind L. Taylor proved that he didn't need to get _inside_ the prison per say. Some of the criminals that had been dying recently had been those that weren't reported and that was slightly troubling.

Unless…

The man's thoughts were interrupted at a slight knock at his door announced Wammy's- or Watari's, as his alias would be- entrance. The elderly man pushed a cart forward towards the younger man.

"L-"

"Ryuzaki." L corrected him, his eyes still watching the screen, "While we are residing here I will be known as Ryuzaki." Watari nodded his head calmly.

"Ryuzaki, I have your tea and a new box of sugar cubes. Is there anything else you need?" Ryuzaki was already plopping handful after handful of sugar cubes into the already sweetened tea.

"Perhaps another box of cookies… Mm, and an updated report from the FBI. Am I correct in assuming that the police department is unaware of their presence?"

Watari nodded, "Yes Ryuzaki. I will make a call to the United States. Anything else?"

Ryuzaki turned back to the computer with a thumb in his mouth and narrowed his eyes, "No… I do not think so." Watari nodded and left the room.

Returning to his previous thought process took him approximately 1.42 seconds- longer than normal, but taking a sip of the wet tea-flavored sugar brought his mind back up to normal processing levels.

If Kira had started attacking criminals that normal citizens were unaware even existed then it made it an obvious indication that he was in contact- at least casually- with a police officer. Which, of course, was the reason for the FBI investigations.

Of course, Ryuzaki had his suspicions but as long as there existed even one percent chance for a suspect then he would pursue the course. Even with his limited information he had two families that were prime suspects but he had no other explanation than intuition- which had saved his life numerous times, but arrests weren't made from intuition, nor were police convinced.

Ryuzaki brought his knees up to his chest and leaned his chin between them, rubbing his feet together and idly noticing it was getting cold.

"Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki's eyes flicked to his microphone.

"Yes Watari?"

"I just got off the phone with the head of the FBI, his report will be faxed over momentarily. Along with his report I will be faxing over a list of those killed by heart attacks."

"Be sure to send even those with a medical record that may be the cause." Ryuzaki commented offhandedly as he continued to scroll down a list of criminals that had died in prison as compared to those who died while 'on the streets'.

"Of course Ryuzaki. It will be there momentarily. I am also sending an email of the information for the hard-drive."

"Naturally." But his words weren't loud enough to get picked up by the microphone and he clicked the speaker off.

Now that was interesting…

It appeared as though most of the killings were from the streets but whenever there was a prison victim others would always follow- as if… well if he could kill by distance and time- the one-an-hour days had proved- then perhaps this was a safe guard, if he was in the hospital, perhaps a camping trip or something else that would keep him away from the news. Of course, now was separating out the times and dates.

Ryuzaki didn't even twitch as the fax machine spat out the reports and his email 'pinged' in a mail-alert. Alright, now to connect those times with a culprit.

Part of his mind told himself that this was too easy and Kira would have fail-safes but there was about a six percent chance that this would give valid results and, as said earlier, when there was even a one percent chance the avenue had to be pursued.

* * *

><p>Listening to: Teenagers- My Chemical Romance<p>

I would like to- first and foremost- thank those who commented on my last chapter: **Valinda Blade**, _jesswolf22_, **Roehemo**, _Guest_, **Reader-anonymous-writer**, _MizukiYumeko_, **Random Person**, _Random persion_, **The Insane Kitsune**, _Silvermane1_, **sadowhunterz**, _xXxOtAkU-444xXx_, **One of the Colorless**, _exaigon_, **Vaughn Tyler**.

Secondly, I would like to reply to some reviews!

**One of the Colorless:** Thank you for your suggestion :) I'll take it into consideration.

**shadowhunterz:** Thank you for the loooong review! I love long reviews! and I just wanted to clear something up, you see I had planned on having Teddy erm... eradicated? That sounds all cruel now but that's what I had planned. But now your idea gave me one in return. Perhaps I'll do an interlude or some such (though I personally hate those in other stories). Anyways thank you :)

**The Insane Kitsune:** Thank you for bringing up those points! First things first, their power- i don't know if this was clear or maybe it's my fault for being away so long- but they retain a sort of wandless ability, but it's not supposed to be as strong. Second, about the wolf thing- that's partially my fault for not being more clear but he's got the _senses_ of a wolf, perhaps I should edit that chapter, thanks for telling me! And finally, I like that idea :) we'll see what I end up doing.

**Reader-anonymous-writer****:** Thank you for the corrections, but I think I answered most of them and the comment about him being responsible for Sirius' death is more psychological. He hasn't actually killed him or anything but he feels like he's _responsible_ for it.

**Guest:** That's a good idea! Draco might still have lingering 'dark' feelings and L could definitely pick up on that. Thanks :)

Thank you all!

R&R

J-S


	4. Disciple

**A/N: **Longer chapter for those mad about the lack of an update. Light is a bitch to write. Anyways... _yay_ finals... X.X enjoy.

Listening to: Seether- Breakdown

* * *

><p><span>The Frozen LifeSpan<span>

By Jaysnow-Silverblaze

~/*\~

**Chapter 4~ Disciple**

* * *

><p>Light never considered himself as anything other than a very intelligent, handsome high school student. It was true, so why delude himself otherwise? He never understood why people would be so self-deprecating that they didn't appreciate their own abilities, well logically he could of course but mentally it just didn't make sense. Without even starting in on being humble- sure he could see that it made those that were inferior feel better about themselves but it was simply foolish. If you were better than them it was simply how it was and they should learn their place.<p>

Of course, none of his thoughts played across Light's face as he thanked his teacher for his test scores and walked back to his desk- smile fixed firmly in place as he eyed the other students' scores; he didn't even have to look at his score to know he would be firmly in first place. Considering his scores the school would be desperate to keep him, he could probably commit murder right in front of them and they would go out of their way to deny he had done it- or at least that it was in self defense.

A translucent shadow passed over his paper and he glanced at the floating specter over his shoulder with a self-satisfied smirk. He probably _had_ committed murder right in front of them if they watched TV. Idly he tilted his pencil back and forth between his forefinger and thumb, ignoring the teacher's lesson completely; he probably knew it already anyways. He sighed and glanced out the window, narrowing his eyes as he caught the flash of an annoyingly familiar face near the school entrance. It was that damn stalker again.

He hadn't been able to catch them yet but whoever he was it was starting to seriously piss him off. He didn't think the police had caught wind of the Death Note of course but he had been careful about not carrying around pieces of the notebook in the off-chance he forgot about the stalker and used it in a seedy alley that would mark him as suspicious. The pencil dropped out of his fingers on to his paper and he frowned at it briefly.

Why he even _had_ to hide it was almost ridiculous, he was doing society a favor! They should be bowing down to him; they should be claiming him as their new god. He clenched his hand into a fist then took a calming breath and focused back on the teacher at the front. They would learn eventually that he wasn't to be underestimated. Even in they found out it was him there was no way they could prove it; and if worse came to worse he could always destroy the Death Note or relinquish ownership of it and forget everything that had happened.

His day wore on slowly, made even more tedious due to the repetitive lectures aimed at the brain-dead that the teachers seemed determined to spew. It was nauseating how far the schools had fallen, once schools were only for those who had earned to attend, and that was how they should remain.

Light sighed and tilted his head against his palm, glad he had managed to get a window seat in all of his classes. Just a few more months and he could enter an elite college, where the foolish and dull weren't accepted. He could hardly wait.

Movement to his side drew his attention away from his contemplation and he was met with the sight of a blonde girl. He vaguely remembered sharing classes with her for some time but her name slipped his mind. He slipped on a charming smile, "Ah, hello, can I help you with something?" Her name was something inane and boring he remembered, Ai? Hana? Yuki?

The girl rocked on her heels nervously, "Hello, I'm Abari Yuri, I sit next to you in this class." Ah, Yuri, of course that was it. "Actually I was wondering, do you want to go somewhere with me this weekend?" She shyly looked up at him from underneath her lashes after she spoke, awaiting his response.

He wasn't interested. He really wasn't but… the man following him. Perhaps he could keep her in reserve if he needed a distraction. He gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry but I think I have plans this weekend. If you'd give me your number I could call you if my plans change." Her expression changed from disappointed to ecstatic in the time-span of a couple seconds and Light found himself actually slightly enjoying her bubbly attitude. She quickly wrote down her number on a sheet of paper and handed it to him.

"If you want I'm free all weekend so whenever works for you." Light highly doubted he'd take her up on her offer but smiled kindly all the same. The clock chimed four and he politely bowed out of the room, turning towards his house.

"Why do you stay there eh? All that school business seems rather boring for a _god_ doesn't it kukuku." Ryuk commented from over his shoulder and Light shot him an annoyed glance for the sarcasm. Glancing around to be sure his stalker wasn't in sight he returned the jibe.

"It is a necessary precaution. If I, who was determined to get the best grades possible before receiving the Death Note, were to suddenly become disinterested it would be a severe point against my innocence." The Shinigami just shrugged and scratched his head. Light didn't expect him to understand his genius anyways. If it wasn't for the sheer need to explain his plans aloud and having no one else to go to he would have at least attempted to get rid of the slow-minded Death God.

He got home, calling out a quiet, "I'm home" to the quiet but not silent house. From the kitchen he heard his mother welcoming him home and asking him a quick question. He followed her voice and asked pleasantly, "What was that?"

His mother, Yagami Sachiko kissed his cheek in welcome then repeated, "Your father left his dinner at home again. He's working overtime on this case so I doubt he'll go out to get something. Would you mind bringing it to him?"

Light smiled, "Just let me change out of my school clothes." Sachiko pat his cheek and he left up the stairs. He rolled his eyes at her once he was out of her sight. He wasn't a small child who needed to be reassured. Quickly he changed and made his way back downstairs. He took the traditionally packed bento that his mother had left on the dining room table and left the room. "I'm leaving." He called and his mother replied with a 'bye'.

Once they exited the house there was the smallest of movements out of the corner of his eye and Light asked Ryuk quietly. "Is it him again?" Ryuk twisted a finger in his ear, thoroughly unconcerned and Light's lips twitched downwards, "Apples." Ryuk perked up at his veiled bribe and turned around.

"Yeah it's him. He's getting annoying too."Ryuk sighed then floated in front of him, "Apples now?" He twisted his arms unnaturally in demonstration as he mentioned, "You know I'll go through withdrawals if you wait too long to give them to me."

"I'll see what I can do." Then he proceeded to ignore the shinigami- it was bad enough he was whispering. He couldn't allow that man to think he was totally going insane. His mind was racing a mile a minute though. How would he draw him out? He needed a reason to be relatively alone with the man in a relatively public setting, then get a good look at his face and learn his name. His face barely betrayed his annoyance but anyone who knew him could tell what the emotion passing over his face was.

He blinked when he realized he was about to enter the police station and he had barely noticed the time it had taken. He went up to the desk lady and flashed her a disarming smile, she didn't seem all that impressed but Light paid it no mind, "Is Yagami Soichiro in? He forgot his dinner at home."

The woman nodded then spoke into a speaker on her desk. "Family member, open the doors." He smiled again when he heard the door unlock and walked through.

He quickly made his way to his father's desk where he was swamped with papers and the computer was running, a coffee cup and another two empty ones were on his desk. Light cleared his throat, "A little overworked dad?" Soichiro glanced up then leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the remaining full coffee.

"It's nothing we can't sort out soon enough. Why are you here Light?" He rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"You left your dinner at home again. Mother was worried about you." Soichiro grunted and took the bento from his son.

"If it was just the Kira case this wouldn't be that bad." Light tilted his head to the side, curious. Soichiro caught his son's expression and glanced around habitually before relaying, "A boy came in earlier claiming that he was Kira's disciple and his friends had to come in and drag him away before some of the more trigger-happy cops got to him." Light made sure to wince in full sight of his father but internally was… pleased. At least _some_ people were acknowledging his status as a living God. Behind him he heard Ryuk's chuckled and glanced at the Shinigami to see him looking out the window.

Soichiro sighed again before shooing his son away. "Go back home. I'll see if I can come home soon." Light smiled at his father and turned away, glancing out the window as he passed it. There wasn't anything that interesting, just a man and three boys with different colored hair that were discussing something. Ryuk was staring at…either the black haired boy or the red hared boy, he couldn't quite tell from this distance.

He couldn't stay in front of the window forever so he couldn't see them as he exited the police station. Ryuk was still laughing and just glancing at him made it clear that he wasn't going to be explaining any time soon.

There was shouting, he was surprised he hadn't been able to hear it from the window considering how loud it was.

"-dangerous!"

"I _know_ dangerous Weasley!" He came into the lot just as another boy spoke.

"Calm down both of you. We don't want to draw the wrong attention." It was the black haired boy who looked annoyed.

The brown haired man stepped in as well. "We'll respect your wishes. If you really want to leave then we won't stop you." Suddenly the black haired boy looked up and his eyes locked with Light.

He didn't even react though and just left with the brown haired man and the red haired boy in tow. The blonde looked annoyed for a moment before suddenly spinning around. His eyes widened as he caught sight of… Light frowned when he realized that the boy wasn't even looking at him but something over his… shoulder.

Ryuk started to laugh again. The boy stepped forwards hesitantly and Light calculated his chances of killing the… no he didn't have a name or even a piece of the Death Note. The boy dropped to his knees and was suddenly bowing from that position. "God…" Light stepped back quickly.

"What- how-?" Light swallowed his stuttering and instead decided, "Get up. I don't know who you are but it is dangerous to reveal me so obviously."

The blonde quickly got to his feet and Light was surprised to see absolutely no dirt on his brown slacks from where he had kneeled on the ground. He shrugged it off and got a good look at the boy. He was aristocratic- nearly as much as he himself was and had striking grey eyes. His blonde hair was slicked back in a vaguely Victorian style and he had a nervous look in his eyes though his body was steady and confident.

The blonde suddenly began to speak, "I am sorry God- Ki- umm… what should I call you?"

Light sighed and motioned for the boy to follow him. "I'm being tailed. If you must speak to me call me Light." The blonde followed him easily.

He continued, "My name is Draco, Malfoy Draco." Light raised his eyebrow at the foreign name that didn't sound quite right with the Japanese he was speaking.

Instead of bringing it up Light smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Draco. I'm taking you to my house so we can get things straight. If my mother asks you are a student from my school there for tutoring." Draco nodded seriously. It wasn't as though he _liked_ the blonde, quite frankly the slightly shorter boy scared him senseless. How was he to know that there weren't_ other_ people who could see Ryuk? He glanced back and frowned when he saw the stalker a few houses away, the shinigami would get chewed out later then.

Draco on the other hand appeared starry eyed. "Thank you for tutoring me Light-sama." Light shot him a look and he frowned before wincing, "I-I mean Light-san." At least he wasn't saying he was glad to be taken to the home of the great Kira- besides, he rather liked being referred to as '-sama'.

He returned home with Draco right behind him, "I'm home mom. I met up with a friend. He asked me for some math help. We'll be up in my room."

Sachiko walked into the living room, Saya trailing behind her, "Of course, would you like some snacks brought up?" Saya was definitely raking her eyes over his guest. He glanced at the boy but, surprisingly he wasn't returning her looks, strange as Saya was rather good looking, if a bit airheaded.

"No, we're good." Sachiko nodded.

"Have a good time."

"Yes ma'am." Sachiko smiled at Draco as he smiled shyly at her and Light rolled his eyes as Saya swooned and motioned for the boy to follow him upstairs.

He'd just locked his door behind him when the blonde asked cautiously, "Why do you follow Kira Shinigami-san?" Kira raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ryuk.

Ryuk laughed and scratched the back of his head. "He's borrowing something of mine kukuku." He shot an amused glance at Light, "He'll return it someday."

The boy looked confused, which put Light more at ease. So he didn't know about the Death Note.

Draco glanced at Light then said sincerely, "I'd do anything for you Kira-sama, give me a job, I beg of you!"

Light was starting to like the idea of a disciple.

* * *

><p>Listening to: Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams<p>

So, happy fuzzy feeling time- I'm so happy with the reviews I got last chapter! Thank you: _CrystalBlues_, **Mizuki Yumeko**, _reader-anonymous-writer, _**ultima-owner, **_Random Person,_ **XxEmbers13xX, **_Asherit, _**Emmagination, **_Rubellite Game, _**Shadow Wolf 15846, **_Athena's Phoenix, _**CathyX1, **_Sakiq-Toshi, _**vampire harry the 2**

I hope all questions were answered in the story. I'm really sorry for leaving Teddy behind. If I get enough 'angry' reviews (because I know you all love me and wouldn't _actually _flame me) I'll think about writing an intermission or some. Also, ask questions! All of the reviews had rhetorical questions Xp

Thank you!

R&R

J~S


	5. Muggle Tracking Charms

Listening to: Crow Song- Girls Dead Monster

* * *

><p>The Frozen LifeSpan<p>

By Jaysnow-Silverblaze

~/*\~

**Chapter 5~ Muggle Tracking Charms**

* * *

><p>"I'm not okay with this." Harry growled angrily as he paced their hotel room (about a block down the road from the previous one). Behind him Ron snorted at him.<p>

"And I am? He might be a freaky ferret but I don't like him being there." Ron was alternating between playing a game of one-color-chess against himself and fiddling with the pen he was using to keep track of his moves. Remus was sitting by the window, looking out at the street thoughtfully.

"He knew what he was doing, and you both know it." Harry groaned and rubbed at his temples.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it! And why did he have to appear _right_ then? Couldn't he have waited until we hammered out the details- or even better, convinced him not to go at all?" He threw his hands up and tossed himself down on the bed he would have been sharing with Draco and was now sharing with Ron. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "I hate feeling so _useless_." Ron knocked over his chess piece, frustration clear on his face.

"I think the ferret just misses having an evil master." He growled. Remus and Harry turned hard looks at him.

"Ron! You're frustrated, I get it. Stop insulting Draco." Ron just growled again and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Remus glanced at the cell-phone he was almost crushing in his palm as though somehow if he looked at it hard enough it would ring. Unfortunately they had no such luck and were left in the dark to ponder while they waited.

Fed up with doing nothing Harry growled and rocked to his feet, pacing once more. "Fine, Draco has his job so that means we have to do ours. L, that's our main objective. Once we've met with him, or at the very least come into contact with someone who knows him then we can go from there but we need to _find_ him first."

Remus broke in to his rant with a quiet interjection of, "You do know this isn't our war right Harry?" Harry turned on him in the middle of a sentence with a finger in his face and a furious expression on his face.

"The minute Draco walked out of that lot trailing after a serial killer this became our war and don't you _dare_ say otherwise!" Remus raised a hand to placate him.

"Calm down Harry, I'm not saying that we won't fight but…" he faltered for a second then said in a quieter tone, "but haven't you had enough of fighting?" Harry's face turned haunted and his finger fell along with his arm and he turned away darkly.

There was silence as he stood with his back mostly turned towards Remus before he shook his head forcefully. "If my precious people are in danger then I'll start fighting again in an instant." He turned back and the two locked eyes. "No matter what I feel about the matter."

The following silence was heavy with bottled up emotions and both Harry and Remus visibly jumped when the phone still clenched in Remus' hand began to ring. He stared at it uncomprehendingly for a second, the bathroom door slamming open and Ron hurdling towards them, stopping to stare at Remus right as he opened the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked carefully

"Who do you think it is?" The dark voice on the other end asked, seeming annoyed.

"What happened Draco?" He knew that voice of course, rude and laced in annoyance as it was; it was a little like teaching the boy at Hogwarts all over again.

"This guy is insane." Draco stated bluntly.

"Of course he is." Remus agreed easily. "Harry's been pacing like mad. We haven't gotten very far on our quest to find L though."

"Figures." Draco snorted. Then he continued where he'd left off, "He started our 'relationship' by basically ordering me to act like some stupid muggle who needed tutoring and came to him. Not only that but I made a stupid mistake and told him my real name- are you sure if we're covered by the 'unable to be killed by a Death Note' umbrella like Harry is? Even worse, he seems to think that using a Death Note to kill criminals makes him some sort of god. He seemed to buy my 'reverent disciple' routine easily but I'm not one-hundred percent sure. He knows I can see Ryuk- the shinigami- but thinks I don't know about the Death Notes. Another thing, do you remember how the Shinigami King said that the shinigami on earth would 'know' who we were?" Remus furrowed his brow, recalling something of the sort.

"I suppose…"

Draco snorted on the other end humorlessly, "Apparently we're supposed to be dead."

"What?!" Ron looked at Remus in askance and Remus repeated the news, making Ron blink and look down at himself as though expecting to see himself as pale as Nearly-Headless Nick.

Draco wasn't done, "Yeah, he cornered me when I left his room to use the bathroom and asked why I was still walking around after I'd 'kicked the bucket' as he put it. I played dumb and he told me my date of death- we _died_ when we followed Potter through that _bloody_ veil!"

* * *

><p>Watari stood behind L as the young genius stared at the print-out of the prisoner's suicide-note. He looked troubled and the seventy-something man was worried if only because something had made the usually unshakable L worry.<p>

"Watari." The elderly man flicked his eyes from where his charge's fingers had been trailing over the characters of the note thoughtfully and to his eyes. The black orbs were looking just as bland as usual. "I want you to start screening phone-calls and emails from every home with a senior or college-student aged person." He bit his thumb thoughtfully. "For now the only key words you need to look for are 'L' note', variations of 'Kill'…" he hesitated then glanced at the picture on his computer screen of the circled pentagram "and variations of 'pentagram'." He looked down at the note in his hand, "There will be more added to this list soon. There's going to be another suicide and a note, possibly more than one."

"What do you mean?" Watari probed lightly, shifting his stance curiously. L merely took one of his pens and circled a row of hiragana and handed the print out to him. Looking at the circled line Watari blinked in surprise. There, written perpendicular to how Japanese was traditionally read was a short message:_ L, did you know_. "Why do you think there will be another?" L glanced at him like he was dense for a second before deciding Watari just wanted his opinion and explaining the situation in his eyes.

"Obviously 'L, did you know…' is not a full question but it's too suspicious to be a coincidence, which means there are going to be other notes, if only to finish the question. Beyond this note however, we have an interesting development; it appears that Kira can actively control a person's actions for an unknown period of time before their death- which seems to always be a heart attack." He trailed off, a troubled expression on his face.

"Ryuuzaki?" He questioned lightly and L glanced at him before returning his troubled gaze back to the computer screen.

"There is… something I am forgetting…" He mumbled to himself, picking at a piece of donut from the plate next to his mouse and chewing on it thoughtfully. "Something important…" He trailed off again, still picking at the sweet and said no more, even though Watari watched him silently and waited patiently for him to continue. Eventually he smiled at the young detective and left the room, saying he was getting more sweets. L didn't hear him though and slowly, dream-like, he reached for the mouse. There was something he was forgetting. Something that he couldn't grasp at for some reason. He'd only ever gotten this feeling when someone was about to die.

It wasn't the same as the bells of course, that was more personal this was just… foreboding, menacing in how easily it taunted him and how slow his mind was suddenly working. Just as Watari re-entered the room with a new tray of sweets L pushed the chair away from the screen quickly and began digging through the file-box of other cases he'd neglected in favor of the Kira case. He waved a hand over his shoulder at Watari as he worked through the pile, "Make me some tea if you would Watari, I am not functioning up to par. I believe it may have something to do with not eating enough sugar." Watari didn't refute the obviously biased opinion and merely started in on making the ridiculously sweet tea that his charge loved.

L rocked back on his heels as he took out one of the case file's he'd ignored and opened it swiftly, taking in the Russian as easily as he had the Japanese from earlier. Once through the file he clambored back into his spinning chair and typed out a quick email.

_To: Madam N. Rusilki_

_The killer is the neighbor's daughter. She killed him out of jealousy._

_L_

He threw the file behind him and stared at the sent email with a frown. No- apparently it wasn't his mind that was the problem. He'd solved the mundane case with ease after all. Blankly he took the sludge-like tea from his mentor and began to sip it. Then perhaps it was the case and not the mind? No, he'd better test it again.

After thirteen more cases- and an intrigued but not terribly worried Watari standing by- he could confirm to himself that it was definitely not him. One case he'd had to read over four times of course but it was a rather hard one- not for him, he'd know the witness was lying from the minute he'd stepped up to the podium after all- but it still didn't explain why this case made him… foggy to say the least.

He was snapped out of his ramblings when Watari cleared his throat. He looked up sharply and Watari spoke immediately, "There were many hits with the loose requirements but while you were… otherwise occupied I found one conversation that was… worrying."

L spun around completely in his chair and faced him holding out his hand demandingly, "Let me see it then." A once over of the English conversation made him narrow his eyes at the strange words, 'muggle' 'Death Note' 'Shinigami'- this was either something beyond even what he'd expected or these people were speaking in some sort of code. His eyes bored into the paper his eyes staring at one of the opening comments, _We haven't gotten very far on our quest to find L though_. They were searching for him- was this some sort of kira-disciple meeting? Was he in danger?

His throat was threatening to constrict his breathing airways but a sip of his sludge-tea cleared it up nicely and he looked it over. '_he seemed to buy my 'reverent disciple' routine easily_.' Or perhaps it wasn't a meeting to kill him but to… join him? It was a foolish idea of course, he'd never work well with any but the police- and even they were worked with through a computer screen (though he had been thinking about making it a tich more personal if what he thought was going to happen did). Something about these strangers didn't add up.

"Watari where did this come from?"

"A hotel downtown for one phone but the other I was unable to track." L felt his chest constrict again at how close they were but took another sip to steady his hammering heart.

"I want full surveillance- as much as you get at the very least- on the person who owned the phone at the hotel. I want background checks and birth records. I want to know every job he's ever had." Watari nodded sharply and left the room to do as he was ordered. It was rare when L became hard like this. Not to say he wasn't thurough but usually he gave orders flatter and sharper. This was L in panic mode. He was frightened and Watari dared anyone to frighten his charge and get away with it.

* * *

><p>Listening to: Nightmare, The World (go DN themesong!)<p>

**A/N: **Dear Merlin this took forever! I had to force myself not to stop at half this chapter length. So say thanks! L is hard to keep in character sometimes. Now: my lovely reviewers here's your time to bask in the glory of being mentioned: **flamenin, **_twilightserius, _**ultima-owner, **_RandomAsRainbows, _**Summer's Vice, **_Shadow Wolf 1584, _**Devil-O-Angel, **_Benevolent Darkness, _**SLFangirl16, **_ceres51892._

Thanks again for the reviews!

R&R

J~S


End file.
